Big Time Concert
In the series' second hour-long movie, it's BTR's first event for the release of their CD, and Gustavo hopes to boost their dreams of becoming a hit boy band. They go through many rehearsals until the point where all their Palmwoods friends cheer them on in their dress rehearsal. However, Griffin breaks their dreams by officially cancelling Big Time Rush. They say goodbye to their friends and Kendall and Jo share their first-ever lip-to-lip kiss, while Camille says goodbye to Logan by slapping him (a running gag in the show). They return to their old homeland, Minnesota. They attempt to head on for other goals, but over the course of length, have come to a point where they focus on their current dream. Gustavo buys Big Time Rush from Griffin for $2 million, selling his mansion and all his equipment along the way. Gustavo and Kelly go to Minnesota and take Kendall, Carlos, and Logan back to LA. James has already returned to LA with Gustavo's enemy, producer Hawk. Hawk alters the crib to suit James' personal style. Meanwhile, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan hold auditions to replace James. However, with the auditions being unsuccessful, they decide to only have 3 members in the band. James learns that Hawk is going to fake James' singing and looks with digital means and call him "Jamez" (Jah-mez). James returns back to Big Time Rush and they begin to plan their first concert by putting posters around town and advertising on TV. On the night of the concert, the boys walk into what looks like a dressing room, but is really Hawk's trap. He drives off to an unknown location, ties the boys to chairs, and tells them that when they miss their first concert, their music career will be dead. Hawk takes all four of their cellphones and exits the building, leaving them stranded. Carlos jumps in his chair to near the staircase and falls down it, breaking it and freeing him. He unties the other three and they escape, ending up in the suburbs of LA. When they think all is lost, a black limo shows up, and the driver, Sebastian, tells them that he quit working for Hawk, and drives them to the concert. Meanwhile, backstage, Kelly and Gustavo are worried because they can't find the boys. As Hawk arrives at the concert, he pulls the curtain up, causing the crowd to stop cheering. After long, the fans start booing, and they begin to walk out. But then, the boys show up at the last second to save the day. As they perform, the fans' excitement level turns up to eleven. They go insane and chase the boys off the stage, which excites them for their album, and signing as a major boy band, to come. Gustavo demands Griffin give him his mansion back and have his studio restored. The final scene shows the old lady from Minnesota in the limo with Sebastian, who eventually drops her off, and there is a rack that promotes Big Time Rush and has several copies of their album. The movie ends as the words "And the musical journey continues..." on the screen, a reference to the end of the pilot episode, Big Time Audition with "And the musical journey begins...", ending the first season. Category:episodes